familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Logan County, West Virginia
Logan County is a county located in the U.S. state of West Virginia. As of 2000, the population was 37,710. Its county seat is Logan6. Logan County was formed in 1824 from parts of Giles, Tazewell, Cabell, and Kanawha counties. It is named for Chief Logan, famous Native American chief of the Mingo tribe. In 1921 it was the location of the Battle of Blair Mountain, one of the largest armed uprisings in U.S. history. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,180 km² (456 sq mi). 1,176 km² (454 sq mi) of it is land and 4 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.31%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 119 * West Virginia Route 10 * West Virginia Route 44 * West Virginia Route 73 * West Virginia Route 80 *West Virginia Route 17 Adjacent Counties *Lincoln County (north) *Boone County (northeast) *Wyoming County (southeast) *Mingo County (southwest) R.I.P Logan west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 37,710 people, 14,880 households, and 10,936 families residing in the county. The population density was 32/km² (83/sq mi). There were 16,807 housing units at an average density of 14/km² (37/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.33% White, 2.59% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.06% from other races, and 0.59% from two or more races. 0.54% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 14,880 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.00% were married couples living together, 12.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.10% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 26.10% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 94.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,603, and the median income for a family was $29,072. Males had a median income of $31,515 versus $20,212 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,102. About 20.80% of families and 24.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 34.60% of those under age 18 and 14.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities and towns *Town of Chapmanville *City of Logan *Town of Man *Town of Mitchell Heights *Town of West Logan Unincorporated communities See also *Buffalo Creek flood *2006 Aracoma Alma Mine disaster *Chief Logan *Chief Logan State Park *Logan's Lament External links *Logan County Chamber of Commerce *Logan County Schools *Logan County WVGenWeb *Logan Coalfield *The Logan Banner - daily newspaper. Category:Counties of West Virginia Category:Logan County, West Virginia Category:Established in 1824